Field
The described embodiments relate to a voltage generator to compensate for process and temperature variations in an integrated circuit.
Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, process variations can occur when fabricating an integrated circuit (IC). The process variations can be represented by process corners, which refer to variations in parameters—e.g., gate width, gate length, and oxide thickness—used to fabricate the IC. Process corners indicate extreme conditions within which the IC can properly function. Within the process corners, the IC can run slower or faster than a typical performance. The IC can also run at lower or higher temperatures and voltages across the process corners. But, if the IC does not function at any of the process corners, the IC is considered to have an inadequate design margin.
To improve design margin, a circuit designer simulates the IC across different process corners and temperatures to assess the electrical characteristics of the IC across these conditions. Based on the simulation results, the circuit designer can ensure that the IC properly functions within the design margin.